fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iruzen Nanaki
Iruzen Nanaki (ななきいるぜん Nanaki Iruzen) is a young explorer of Earthland, he searches for anything he can make use of and is fairly modest whilst doing so such as not stealing it from someone else but finding or buying it reasonably. Iruzen uses two forms of magic, he combines requip magic with gravity magic to hinder his opponents and use many weapons. Appearance Iruzen usually wears simple black clothing and a mask covering his lower face, he has shoulder length purple hair and violet eyes. Personality Iruzen acts mysterious, he will not allow anyone to know his true self, or so he thinks. Once his trust has been gained (Which isn't all that hard) he opens up like a book. He is a very kind person, never wishing to hurt people but if threatened he can turn against you easily. Equipment Iruzen's equipment varies in the form of weapons, he doesn't really use armor as he tries to avoid everything thrown at him with his better than decent speed. Iruzen is proficient in the following types of weapons: *Swords (Katana) *Hammers (Maces) *Thrown (Shuriken and Daggers) Sword of Light - Iruzen found this strange weapon in a cave hidden by woodlands near a small town, he discovered that it was a person under the influence of a Black Art called Mage Compression, being that this sword (aka Shin) had been proficient in Light-Maker magic, this ability has become useful for Iruzen aswell as the fact that he has gained a companion on his journeys. Shin is a katana with an unusual appearance, he is a hilt and sheathe without a blade, he forms a blade with his magic and may create the blade in any image, he may also create other things such as barriers and apparitions to aid or just to talk with Iruzen. Nameless Staff - This staff was found in some ruins also nameless, and was entrusted to Iruzen by the doppelganger of a man named Cross. It has the ability to drain magical energy from those around it, increasing when in contact and storing the energy within, which causes it to act like a secondary energy reserve. The staff will give the energy to its wielder on request but consumes around half of the energy for itself and it classed as dangerous in public places, for this reason a special seal has been placed around it to nullify its power and can be taken off and put back on at the will of the user. History Early Life Abandoned at the age of four, he managed to find his way to a strange tower where a mage studied ancient texts, the mage took him in and raised him as his own, but making him earn the life he wished for with chores and the like. Over time their bond strengthened and the mage decided to teach him Magic. By the age of eight, Iruzen had grown extremely proficient in Requipping and had started training in swordsmanship and precision outside the tower during his spare time, something the mage had wanted him to stop doing. Teens Up to the age of thirteen his training had gone uninterrupted, the mage had tried to get him to stop with weapons by teaching him another magic. Gravity magic was an incredible fascination for Iruzen during his early teens, he grasped it so quickly and even managed to hold it out for extended periods of time even during sleep. Later in the teens Iruzen had trained enough to be a weapons master, having skill in Swords (Katanas), Hammers (Maces) and Thrown weapons. His magic had grown exceptionally to the point where he had altered his own natural gravity to five times as much as the normal gravity. During the celebration on his 16th birthday a Dark Mage had infiltrated the tower (whose inhabitants were Iruzen and the Mage) in an attempt to steal the ancient texts stored there and studied by the Mage. The Dark Mage had snuck up on Iruzen and attempted to assassinate him but missed all vital spots, being injured, in shock and panicking, Iruzen's magic seemed to trail off on its own. Iruzen had no memory after this except waking up surrounded by rubble and some scattered books allowing the assumption that his magic had been amplified by his shock and panic and the tower was crushed by his gravity magic. From the incident onwards Iruzen has become an explorer learning about the rest of the world and the wonders that await out there, not much happens over the next three years but a few weeks before turning 20 he meets a person that teaches him of magical weapons and people looking for "Mercenaries", so he decides to take some jobs he thinks he could manage and attempts to increase his armory for requipping. Magic and Abilities Requip Magic See Requip for more info. This magic allow Iruzen to change his equipment (Mainly Weapons) at will allowing multiple combat styles to be used during a single fight. Currently in his possession are simple weapons made from steel and can be aquired from any blacksmith almost anywhere you can find them. Gravity Magic See Gravity Magic for more info. Iruzen uses his Gravity magic to train and rarely in battle, as he trains in a higher gravity level he can be extremely quick on his feet when the situation calls for it. In a situation where he may lose, he would use this magic to turn the tables against his opponent. Synopsis : An Unusual Partnership : Mystery at the Unnamed Ruins Trivia Behind the Scenes